


One sweet day

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While celebrating a crime solved, Dogberry and especially Verges are happily interrupted by Leonato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sweet day

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my side tumblr sereniteasocks.

The long coat and the sweater-vest were too hot for this heat, but as they sat inside it didn’t matter. They had solved the crime and provided the truth, they had done their job as the watch. A celebration was in order, and no celebration was complete without celebrating their idols.

"How do you like your tea?" Verges asked, holding up the bowl of sugar and the milk jug. They didn’t really drink tea, but tis British, is it not?  
"Five sugars, please" Dogberry responded, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Sir Leonato" Dogberry answered, when the man appeared on their doorstep. "What brings you here to my humble alcove?"  
"I, um.." he paused, as he was a bit unnerved by Verge’s stare. "I would like to say sorry for not listening properly. And to say thank you, for helping my sister."  
"No worries, it was a true honor" Veges squeaked.  
"Yes, yes indeed, our proper work."  
"Well, it was well done. Very well done."  
"Thank you, sir." Dogberry said, tapping his hat.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Dogberry’s tea was sweetened when they returned to the living room (and no longer tasted much like tea) but Verges didn’t request anything. Her day had already been sweet enough


End file.
